


Burn Off Some Steam

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Gym Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Challenge Prompt suggested by Axelex. After helping Nightwing with some thugs, Wonder Woman and he go to the gym to get rid of extra energy. It takes a different turn than expected
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Burn Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axelex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Axelex).



The Justice League Watchtower was the pinnacle of technological advancement. So much so, that the thing could run itself with little issue. It was little wonder that the facility was empty and quiet at the moment. 

Said silence, however, was to be broken by the sound of an elevator and the two people in it: Nightwing and Wonder Woman. Dick had been fighting some street punks earlier and needed some back up as they're were too many for him to take on. He was quite surprised that Wonder Woman answered the call. Not surprising, the thugs were taken care of in short order.

“Not that I didn't appreciate the help Diana, but why were you called?” Dick asked.

“Bruce was the one who asked me” Diana replied “He was in the middle of something and he knew that I was near Bludhaven.” 

“Well thank you at any rate” Dick had began walking away, but not to the teleport or the med bay, which Diana was confused by “Were are you going?”

“The gym” Dick replied “Still got some steam to burn off”. Diana understood and decided to join him. The watchtower gym was, like the rest of the structure, state of the art. It also took the powers and abilities of any potential users in account.

Dick naturally took to the balance bars, while Diana decided to use the nearby punching bags. Diana went to town on the bags, having a lot of tension to burn off. Her focus was broken by Dick. She marveled at how angle and flexible he was. She also took time to notice how attractive he was as well. He had always been a cute boy, as she remember well, but she finally took the time to notice what an handsome man he had become. 

She decided that since she was distracted and a simple workout wasn't;t cutting it, she had a better idea “Hey Dick, mind coming down. I have something to ask”. Dick did as Diana ask, jumping down in a typical showy fashion “What did you want to ask?”

“Well, a simple workout isn't cutting it and I noticed that you were a little tense on the beams” Dick admitted that was true. He had been off his game on the beams. He shrugged it off as he continued to listen to Diana “Well we Amazons, when we are unable to releave the stress after battle, we have this little thing we do. We could do that, if you like.”

“Sure, we could do that. What is it?” As soon as Dick asked, Diana walked over close to him, her large breasts pressed on his cheat. Dick had quickly figured out what she had in mind “Whoa, Diana. I don't think we should do this”.

“No need to be prudish, Dick” Diana said “We are simply burning off some steam, just in a different way. No need to be prudish.”

“I'm not prudish” Dick argued “It's just that I've know you since I was a teenager and such....” 

“I feel no issues with it and nor should you. No need to complicate it” Before Dick could counter-argue, Diana had already unzipped his costume. Feeling that arguing further would be futile, he decided to just see where this was going.

“Dick's Nightwing suit was on the floor and he had nothing underneath, his cock out for all to see. “It doesn't look like you're all the reluctant to me” Diana observed “Though I can see another reason why the ladies seem to like you”. Dick had no time to answer as Diana took his erect member into her mouth.

Dick was not at all shocked that Diana knew how to work a cock. Not that he had any big opinions of Diana's sex life. He was also amazed how much she could take. Dick could feel the tension leave his body as Diana bobbed back and forth, though he figured that a blowjob wasn't going to be all that was going to happen.

Diana took her mouth away from Dick's cock and pulled him to the nearby wall. She then stripped down, her breast spilling out as she did. Dick thought Kori's tits were big, but Diana's might have her beat and they were just as lovely. Not that the rest of her wasn't just as good. Long toned legs, large pump ass and perfect breasts, she was indeed forged by the gods.

Diana pointed down to her crouch area “I think its only fair that I am not left without service”. Dick knew what she wanted and knelled down, Diana placing one of her legs on his shoulders and using the wall as a brace. Dick wasted no time in eating her pussy out. Diana marveled at his oral skills, barely being able to think clearly. 

While the oral play was good, it wasn't enough for Diana as she pulled back and gently push Dick onto the floor. She then sat on his face, Dick almost immediately darting his tongue into her.

“Now you're getting the hang of it” Diana said. Dick didn't reply and continued what he was doing, which was fine with Diana. Diana leaned down and once again took Dick's cock into her mouth. Frantic moaning filled the air and the took tried to focus on their tasks, the pleasure of the other making it hard.

Diana removed Dick from her mouth and rose, bent over with her hands on the wall and pushed her ass out. Dick need no prompting before he inserted him throbbing penis into Diana's wet pussy. Dick marveled at Diana's ass as it giggled with every thrust..

“Diana, your ass is...” Before Dick could continue, Diana instructed him to spank her ass, which he did with great gusto. After a few spanks, Dick moved both his hands from Diana's waste to her breasts, Diana letting out a moan as Dick squeezed and fondled them. A few moments, Diana had something new in mind.

Diana moved away from Dick and turned to him “Want my breasts?” Dick's facial expressions said it all, eager to take Diana's tits for himself. Diana pulled him over and pushed his face into her breasts. Dick immediately began sucking and licking them, working on one with his mouth while fondling the other and alternating back and forth.

After she felt that was enough, Diana pushed Dick away and back onto the floor. She mounted his dick and began bouncing and grinding. Diana would occasionally slow down to lean down and make out with Dick. Soon Dick could barley manage that, Diana being to much for him.

“Fuck, Diana. I'm about to fucking cum!” That was Diana's cue to pull out, letting a stream of cum to hit her pussy. Diana playfully rubbed the white sticky liquid around her pussy before she laid down near Dick. She affectionately kissed him, which he returned in kind.

“Well that got rid of some extra energy, didn't it” Dick didn't even try to argue with Diana, just trying to catch his breath and steady his heart rate. He eventually collected himself to even talk “Well, it did. I guess I better shower.”

“I will join you” Diana said, causing confusion in Dick “The showers aren't co-ed”. 

“They are now” Diana said, taking Dick's hand and walking towards the showers. Dick guessed that Diana still had some more to burn off.

He was quite alright with that.


End file.
